Through the Anomaly
by magicshadow1
Summary: "What is this place?" Jess asked shocked with what she was seeing. "It is my home" Matt looked around at the desert that was earth. There was complete silence as the others walked through the anomaly. "So what do we have to do exactly. I gathered that your future self told you that you have to go back" Becker said "But why?" The ARC team where in the future and they had to save it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first Primeval fan fiction so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval and never have. **

Becker sat on his sofa. After a long day working at the ARC (Anomaly Research Centre) all he needed to do was relax. That was his favourite word since he had started working at the ARC five years ago. Well that and 'gun' which he realised he needed to use a lot. He put his feet up on the small table in front of him and closed his eyes. His phone lay on the table next to his feet. It was on loud so if an anomaly alert came he would hear it. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. It was 9pm and all he wanted to do was sleep. His phone rang loud on the table. He sighed.

"How many anomalies have to open in one day?" Two had opened already today. Becker put his feet down and leant over to his phone. He picked it up and looked at the screen. His mum, why was his mum calling him? He sighed again.

"I would rather face a dinosaur and anomaly" he said to himself. He breathed in and pressed the answer button.

"Hello mother" he forced out of his mouth.

"Hello Hilary darling. How are you?" His mum said through the phone.

"Im fine, how are you?"

"Great, the whole family is great."

"That's good. Why are you calling at nine o'clock at night?" he asked dreading the answer.

"Where on our way over to you now, I just thought I should let you know that we will be about ten minutes." Becker nearly dropped the phone. They couldn't come here, not his family. Why couldn't it be an Anomaly? He asked himself. Becker liked his family but only when they were nowhere near him. His father was always telling him he could do better with his life and reminding him that his brother Jacob was doing better than him. His mother was just obsessive over everything.

"H-how long?" he asked.

"Ten minutes."

"Ok. I'll see you in ten minutes then." He hung up the phone and got up. Relaxing had gone from his mind and he ran about the house cleaning as much as he could. He then ran up stairs to the spare bedroom and made the bed, he also cleaned it as much he could in there too. The door bell rang and he ran down stairs to the door. Ten minutes couldn't have gone it only felt like seconds. He took a deep breath in preparing himself for the long days ahead. They would be here for more than a day as it took about five hours for them to actually get to his house. He unlocked the door and forced a smile onto his face. The air was knocked out of him as his mum grabbed him into a hug.

"Hilary it's so great to see you again. You should really move closer to us." His mum kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again.

"Yeah, I should. Come in make yourself at home." He moved to the side to let his mum into the house.

"Father, How are you?" He shook his dads hand and let him into the house.

"I am good." He looked Becker up and down and a frown crossed his face. His dad walked through and went into the living room. Becker felt like knocking his head against a brick wall. He was wearing clothes covered in mud from where he had been knocked over by a dinosaur earlier on. He had concentrated so much on cleaning up the house that he had forgotten to clean himself up. His dad hadn't even walked into the house and he had already turned his nose up. Becker locked the door and walked into the living room.

"It's so great to see you again. Jacob was going to come but he had important work to do for the government." His mum smiled and sat down on the sofa.

"That's a shame, I was looking forward to seeing him again." Becker lied.

"It is a shame you haven't seen him in a year, but his job is demanding. What do you do again?" his dad asked.

"Oh Im a security guard at a museum." Becker felt like kicking himself. That was the best he could come up with a security guard at a museum.

"Ah. Why don't you join the army or work for the government? It would be far better than working as a security guard." Becker looked at his dad. I do work for the government and risk my life every day. My job is so important that I have had to tell you I work in a museum Becker thought. He nearly voiced his thoughts but stopped himself.

"Yeah I should." He walked into the Kitchen. "Let me make you a drink." He walked back in with two mugs. One had tea and the other had coffee. "Now I am really tired. So I am going to go get some rest. I'll put your bags in the spare bedroom, come to bed when you feel like it." With that he went up stairs. He got changed and went to sleep.

"Becker I forgot to ask you. Are you going to work tomorrow?" he heard his mum shout from the living room.

"Yes I am leaving at eight" Becker closed his door before his mum could answer. Ten minutes with his parents was enough for him. He had already been compared with his brother, his dad had looked disgusted at him and he had all life squashed out of him by his mum and her hugs. "What a perfect end to the day" he said collapsing on his bed.

**-LINE BREAK-**

He woke up at six the next day to his phone ringing next to him. "Hello" he said. His voice was still thick with sleep.

"Becker"

"Connor?" Becker questioned.

"Yeah, Could you get down here now. It's just your the closest and there may have been an accident." There was a loud crash on the other side of the phone.

"What was that? What have you done Connor?" Becker asked already getting out of bed and changing out of his pyjamas.

"Well I may have accidentally let out a Raptor in the ARC."

"You what?" Becker couldn't believe what he was hearing, "How did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to. I stayed over night to get on with some work and then Rex came and he sat on the button that opened up the door where a Raptor was being kept and now it's in the ARC" Connor said. Becker sighed.

"I'm on my way." Becker rushed downstairs put his boots on and grabbed his car keys. He unlocked the door and went to the car. It was still dark outside with only the moon and street lamps lighting the street. He parked his car in the car park and got out. He ran towards the ARC, it was silent. Becker hoped he had got there in time and that Connor wasn't already dead. He eased the main door open, the place looked normal except for the fact that there was no one on guard. He walked in and headed towards the menagerie.

**Connor**

Connor sat in a cupboard. When the Raptor had escaped he had tried to stop it, when it saw him he had done the only thing he could think of and ran. He could hear more than see the Raptor chasing him. It was destroying everything in its way. Lester was not going to be happy with him. He looked behind him wishing that he hadn't as the Raptor was catching up with him. He made a sharp turn to the right and shut himself in the cupboard. Now he sat in a cupboard with a Raptor blocking him in. The Raptor was breaking everything that was for certain. All Connor could here was things falling on the floor and breaking. Suddenly it all stopped. Connor pulled the door open slightly and just caught the tip of the Raptors tail going round a corner. He waited a minute or so and then followed the path way of destruction. Im in so much trouble with Lester he thought. "It's heading to the menagerie. Good at least we know where it is." He pulled out his phone and called Becker.

**Becker**

Becker walked down the corridor. Even if you didn't know that a dinosaur was loose in a building you would definitely realise when you saw the destruction around you. Becker felt slightly sorry for Connor. Lester was going to explode with anger when he saw what had happened during the night. "I would hate to be on the side of his anger today." Becker's ears were open to every slight noise. It was completely silent except when he opened a door and it squeaked slightly. Somewhere there was a Raptor and he didn't know where. He got to the menagerie. He checked that the other dinosaurs were safely locked up. They were luckily; all he had to deal with was a Raptor. Becker laughed he couldn't believe he was thinking this. All he had to do was worry about a Raptor and his parents thought he worked in a museum. He laughed again. He jumped as his phone rang out at full volume. He picked it up and rolled his eyes. There was a blood thirsty Raptor on the loose and he was jumping at his phone ringing. He picked it up and answered.

"Connor where are you?" he whispered.

"I'm fine, I'm heading towards the menagerie. The Raptor is heading there. Where are you?" he whispered back.

"I'm in the menagerie." Becker didn't care if he sounded scared. There was a Raptor heading straight towards him. "You know if that Raptor doesn't kill me, I WILL kill you." Becker hung up the phone and got behind a table. He turned on the EMD (Electro Muscular Disruption Weapon) and aimed it at the only entrance to the menagerie. He could fell his heart pumping, he took in a deep breath to control himself. He could hear the Raptor now destroying what was left of the corridor he had just come out of. It burst round the corner into the menagerie shocking Becker at the speed it had come at. He quickly recovered and fired the EMD. He missed and the Raptor turned too looked at him, its yellow eyes looking at its new prey. Becker stood up and went to fire again but the Raptor was too fast and already heading towards him. It knocked into the table pushing it against Becker. Becker felt the force of the Raptor as the table hit him and set him sliding across the floor until he made contact with the wall. Becker grunted as his shoulder made contact with the wall, it was the first thing that hit the wall so it had all his body weight and the Raptors force behind it. Becker felt his shoulder and immediately pulled his hand back as his shoulder screamed out in pain. He turned back to the Raptor that had recovered from its initial shock of hitting the table. It looked over at Becker and walked towards him. Becker looked around on the floor, his EMD had been knocked from his hands as the Raptor had run at him. He saw it on the floor about five metres away from him. He sighed in defeat, he wouldn't get to it before the Raptor got to him. There was nothing around him that he could use as a weapon. The Raptor ran at him, its mouth open showing its sharp pointed teeth.

**My first Primeval fan fiction and the first chapter ends with a cliff hanger, I am so evil. I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think but don't be to evil as is my first fan fiction on Primeval. I really hope you liked it and if you have any questions to ask about it ask me. Again I hope you liked it and I will update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Raptor ran at him, its mouth open showing its sharp pointed teeth.

Becker sat up against the wall ignoring the pain that was in his shoulder. He quickly untied his boot and threw it as hard as he could at the raptors head. The raptor knocked it away with its head and the boot fell in front of the door way. Becker heard a faint buzz coming from where the boot landed. He looked over and saw Connor standing in the doorway with the EMD aimed at the Raptor.

Connor put pressure on the trigger and fired. The Raptor fell to the ground with a thud in front of Becker's feet. Becker let out a breath that he had been holding and relaxed his muscles which had been tensed from where he had pushed himself against the wall. He looked at Connor, he stood up and glared at him. He could feel anger boiling inside him but he also felt very thankful. "Thank you" he said swallowing his anger, Connor had just saved his life and he would have Lester's anger to deal with later. Connor didn't need his anger as well. Becker walked over to the doorway and put his shoe back on.

Connor looked around at the mess, "I am in so much trouble with Lester." He picked up one of the table legs and let out a sigh "So much trouble."

Becker looked at him, "Did it get into the ADD room?"

"No, only the menagerie and it got into the armoury but I don't think it destroyed much there, all the EMD's where in cases" Connor said knowing that it was good that the ADD hadn't been destroyed.

"That's good" Becker replied thinking the same as Connor "Where are the guards? I didn't see any when I walked in."

"I told any guards I saw to go looking for the Raptor, I don't actually know where they are now." Connor and Becker walked around the ARC looking for the guards. They told some to go back to their posts and got others to help tidy up the mess. The menagerie, armoury and the corridors leading to them were the only places that the raptor had got to, so they were the only places that had been destroyed. Becker and Connor had called Matt, Abby, Jess and Emily and they had all helped clean up as much of the mess too. Most of the damage couldn't be fixed but Connor tried to fix it anyway. He didn't want Lester to know about it. Lester didn't usually go to the menagerie or the armoury but Connor knew that with his luck it would be the today Lester decided to so he tried to make everything look 'normal'. No one had been killed by the raptor and none of the other dinosaurs had been injured either.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Matt along with the rest of the team was in the ADD room an hour later. He was lent on his hand staring at a blank computer screen. The same words were going over and over in his mind. 'You have to go back' He couldn't get them out of his head and he couldn't get the picture of what he looked like out of his head either. He had mud and dirt all over his face and on his left cheek was three cuts or gashes. There had also been a graze above his left eye. He hadn't been able to ask why before his future self had disappeared. He kept asking himself if he had done the right thing, had he stopped the world being destroyed. After the team had destroyed the anomaly he had had a slight doubt that maybe it wasn't the right thing and now all he could think about was what the future was like. He wanted to go back but he was scared at what it would be like, would it be worse or better he had asked himself so many times but the fear in him was holding him back. Also the past was like his home now, he had made lots of friends and he had found Emily. If he went back he couldn't expect her to follow him, not to the desert wastelands of the future earth. No one would want to live there if they had a choice.

"You are all in very early" Lester said brakeing Matt out of his thoughts. "I wonder why." Connor looked nervously at Abby who turned him round and they got on with the work they were doing. Jess got back to talking to Becker and Matt just sat there. Lester stared at them all, he knew something was up. Something Becker had said made Jess hug him tightly and Becker let out a slight groan.

"I am so sorry" Jess whispered "I completely forgot you had hurt your arm." Luckily Becker hadn't broken anything when he had hit the wall but he had bruised one of the bones in his shoulder and it hurt whenever something touched it or he moved it.

"Don't worry" he said.

"So what happened to your arm?" Lester asked trying to get the answer to what happened out of him. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the RAPTOR THAT HAD THE ARC TO ITSELF would it." Connor sighed. "How did it even escape in the first place?"

"Erm Rex landed on the button to open the Raptor door and it escaped" Connor said quickly turning back to Abby.

"I am so glad this is my life now. One dinosaur opens the enclosure of another dinosaur that destroys the building, great. Who's going to pay for the damage?" There was a long silence "I guess that will be me, WONT IT." Lester shouted making everyone flinch slightly. He walked into his office and slammed the door behind him. Everyone looked around at each other.

"I thought that would be worse" Connor said to Abby. Lester opened the door to his office.

"Connor could you come here" he asked. Connor sighed and walked into Lester's office. You could hear Lester shouting at Connor who stood in front of Lester looking down at the ground.

Matt stood up and walked out the room. He went out the ARC and went to his car. Like every car in the ARC it was black. He knew he had parked it very close to the exit so he headed in that direction. He found his car and got in, he was about to drive of when he got the black box out of his pocket and pulled out the wire so the tracker wouldn't work. He didn't want people to know where he was going. As he pulled away the wheels screeched on the slippery road.

Half an hour later he pulled up in a small car park. There were not many cars in the car park, about eight. There was a black fence with bushes growing on the inside of it so that you couldn't see what was inside. Matt walked over to the gate and pushed it open, it didn't squeak when it opened but it did brush along the gravel on the ground. Matt walked in and closed the gate behind him, as he walked along the path his feet crunched on the gravel. There was one main path that lead through to the gate at the other end and smaller paths branched of it every couple of metres. There was a row of grave stones along each smaller path, and all of them had brightly coloured flowers growing out of pots or the ground around them. Matt turned off onto one of the smaller paths and stopped at the seventh gravestone down. Matt knelt down in front of it in silence. Matt read the gravestone and could feel the tears stinging behind his eyes. His throat ached from holding back the tears.

Whenever Matt needed time to think he would come here so that he was with his father. It was quiet and peaceful and if he needed someone to talk to about the future properly then he could do it with his dad. He sat there for about ten minutes in silence and then stood up. He placed some flowers that he had bought earlier on the grave. "I did it and I know what I am going to do" he said quietly and then he walked back to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I apologise for taking so long to upload. I had writers block and didn't know what to write, but luckily an idea just came to me as I was sitting in class bored. This chapter is written from four people's points of view, Emily's, Abby's, Matt's and Connor's. I hope it isn't too confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval.**

**Emily**

"Where have you been?" Emily asked Matt who had just walked in from visiting the cemetery.

"Nowhere, I just needed some fresh air" Matt lied. Emily had known Matt for a long time now and could tell he wasn't telling the truth. She looked at him suspiciously. "What?" Matt asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing it's just you can tell me anything, I am your girlfriend."

"I know and I wouldn't keep anything from you" Matt said trying to get past Emily. Emily stopped him by moving in front of him. "I just went outside, I had a headache." Matt moved past Emily and started to walk off.

"You weren't outside. I looked for you and you were not there. I asked Jess to check the signal on your black box but there was none" she said. Emily could tell that there was something bothering Matt. Something big and he needed to tell someone.

"So," Matt could see where this was going and it was not looking good.

"So, you just lied to me, I can tell. Just tell me what is bothering you" Emily said.

"It doesn't matter" Matt shouted. Everyone looked at him and Emily. "Look it is personnel and it doesn't involve you, so just stop asking me."

"Personnel? Since when does anything you do not involve me, I am your girlfriend you can't keep a secret that is obviously bothering you from me." Emily could feel every eye in the room on her but she didn't care. Matt was lying to her and it hurt that he didn't trust her.

"I am sorry" Matt said. He moved closer to Emily who pushed him away before turning round and going in the opposite direction. Matt looked at her and then in anger kicked the chair closest to him sending it backwards. He turned round and saw that people were looking at him. He walked the opposite way to Emily mentally kicking himself.

**Abby**

Abby watched the scene that had played out in front of her. She was in complete shock, one minute Matt and Emily were talking and the next they were screaming the house down. Emily stormed past her with tears flowing down her face. Why were men so stupid sometimes? She watched as Matt kicked a chair over and then he also stormed of down a corridor. She smiled as she saw Connor quickly pick up the chair. "Emily" she shouted walking after her friend. "Emily!"

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk."

"Emily, stop" Abby said grabbing hold of Emily's shoulder. She turned Emily around and looked into her eyes. They were red raw and her makeup was running. Emily sat down on a chair nearby. They had ended up in the armoury which had no one in at the moment. Abby sat down on a chair next to her.

"Why doesn't he trust me, have I done anything to make him not?" she cried.

"No you haven't, he is just having a hard time right now" Abby said trying to comfort her friend.

"With what?"

"I don't know, he has just done what he came from the future to do. Maybe it has bought up bad memories or made him think of his home." Emily wiped some tears from her eyes. "You know what men are like, there never think until it is too late. The amount of times Connor has kept a secret from me and we have had an argument over it. You just need to calm down and leave him in peace. He will tell you when he thinks the time is right" Abby said.

"It just annoys me" Emily said.

"Men do." Emily smiled at this.

**Matt**

Matt sat at a computer screen again except this time it was actually turned on. He clicked on a file named ANOMALIES. A record of all the anomalies that the ARC had dealt with opened up, including the anomalies that had opened when Nick, Sarah, Jenny and Stephen were on the team. There were more files, Permian, Jurassic, Triassic, Carboniferous, Cambrian, and Cretaceous were some of them. Matt scrolled down the page and clicked on a file that said Future. A page opened listing every Anomaly that had opened into the future. Matt clicked on the seventh one down and read the information. Out of the fourteen anomalies that had opened into the future this was the only one that was still open.

Matt got a piece of paper and wrote where the anomaly was on it. He also wrote what time the anomaly led to, 2019. He stopped writing, he didn't know what time he was meant to go to, his future self hadn't told him. He had just said that he has to go back until Emily interrupted him. He slammed his fist on the table. She hated him. She trusted him with everything and he couldn't even tell her that he had been to visit his dad's grave. He wanted to make it up to her and he felt very bad.

He heard someone knock at the door distracting him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw that Connor was standing at the door. "What you doing?" Connor asked casually.

"Nothing," Matt said "just thinking." Connor's mouth made the shape of an 'O'

"What's on the computer?" Connor moved towards the screen. Matt quickly shut the page down and logged off.

"It's nothing important" Matt said. Connor looked at him suspiciously.

"What happened with you and Emily? That was quite a big argument" Connor said deciding to change the subject. He would find out what Matt was hiding.

"It was nothing, we just had a disagreement." Matt looked at Connor.

"Every time I have asked you a question you have replied with 'nothing'. Are you sure you're all right?" Connor asked.

"Yeah I am fine, I just feel a little distracted with the argument. You know what, I think I will go find Emily now and apologise." Matt got up picking up the slip of paper as he went.

**Connor**

Connor watched as Matt hurried out the door. Something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He turned to the computer and sat in the chair. "Password, Password, Password, Password" he said to himself. He started typing in the password. He spelled out the words Mathew Anderson onto the screen. The words 'ERROR, PROBLEM WITH PASSWORD, 2 TRYS LEFT' flashed up on the screen.

"Damn" Connor said to himself. He thought for a moment and then typed in Anomalies, again the words 'ERROR, PROBLEM WITH PASSWORD, 1 TRY LEFT' appeared on the screen. Connor looked at the screen like the password was going to appear on it. He tapped the desk in annoyance. He looked around Matt's room to see if there would be anything that would give him a clue. There was nothing. He was about to type something else in when he saw a picture next to the computer. It was a picture of him, Matt, Abby, Emily, Jess, Becker and Lester. They were all smiling, except for Lester who seemed to be glaring at the camera. He looked at Emily and smiled.

"Of course." He typed in the word Emily and to his relief unlocked the computer. He looked at the history and saw the last thing Matt had been looking at. "Future anomalies?" Connor said out loud. "What are you up to Matt" he saw that Matt had clicked on the only anomaly that was open and read the words 'The forest of Dean'. That was only a little while away. Connor suddenly stood up sending the chair backwards. He quickly closed the page down and logged out of Matt's computer. He then picked the chair up and ran in the direction that Matt had gone in.

**So was it good, please let me know or was it bad. Do you think Connor is going to get to Matt in time and if so do you think he will be able to stop him? Tell me what you think will happen. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far: GeorgiaSkye, Rubytronix, Anna, Captain Becker And The Doctor, Weeping angels. Sorry if I have misspelt any names. Like always review, favourite and follow as it makes me happy and I know that people are still reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry about the late update, I've had a load of homework and had no free time to do much else. I hope you like this chapter it's all from Connor's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Primeval or any of the characters.**

Connor ran out the door and down the corridor. He ran down the stairs two at a time making sure that he didn't fall as he went. As he turned the corner he slid to a stop just in front of Lester. Lester opened his mouth to speak but Connor quickly ran past. "Connor what are you doing?" he heard Lester shouting. Connor ignored him and carried on running, he had to find Matt, before it was too late. As he ran through the corridors he looked through the glass windows, grateful that he didn't have to open every door. There were people working with dinosaurs and in labs but there was no sign of Matt. He stopped and leant against a wall and thought for a second. He turned back the way he had come and headed for the front entrance. He had been heading for the car park but then remembered that Matt had been out today and parked his car outside the entrance of the ARC. As he ran through yet another corridor Connor felt a slight pang of guilt as he saw the destruction from this morning's disaster with the raptor. There were still people cleaning up the place. And Connor thought there was a lot of things that needed replacing and all those things cost a lot of money.

"Matt!" he shouted as he saw Matt leaving the building. He was slightly shocked that he had caught up with Matt but then saw the EMD on his back and realised Matt had picked up provisions. "Matt STOP!" Connor shouted running out the building after him. Matt ignored Connor's shouts and carried on walking towards his car. Connor pushed Matt out the way and stood in front of the car door.

"Connor get out the way" Matt ordered. He glared at Connor and Connor couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. "Connor" Matt said, his voice rising in pitch and anger. Connor looked at Matt. He would fight Matt if it came to it. He would rather it didn't come to it but he wouldn't let Matt go to his death.

"I can't Matt" Connor said standing up to his leader. "And you know it"

"Why not? I just want a little time to myself" Matt lied to Connor.

"Then why did you bring that?" Connor asked glancing at the EMD and then back to Matt.

"Just in case there is an alert whilst I am out and then I wouldn't have to come back to the ARC I could just go straight to the anomaly site." Again Matt lied. _You got to go back _Matt heard in his head. "Connor I need to be somewhere. I am ordering you to let me pass, NOW!"

"Like where, an anomaly maybe" Connor asked.

"You looked on my computer" Matt accused.

"You have done it to me before." Connor could feel the tension between them. "I'm sorry" he added

"That's my privacy Connor. You had no right to. Now move" Matt shouted anger rising inside him. Connor shook his head and moved closer to the car door, blocking Matt's path even more. Connor was slightly shocked to see that Matt then held his EMD up towards him.

"Move Connor or I will shoot you" Matt threatened. He knew he would never shoot Connor but right now he needed to see what his home was like. He couldn't live here not with Emily, not without knowing whether he saved the future or not, without knowing whether his old friends were safe.

Connor felt his stomach drop. Matt couldn't shoot him, Matt wouldn't shoot him. Would he? Connor couldn't ignore that slight doubt that his friend could if he truly wanted to. He still refused to move, if he did Matt could die, Emily would never forgive him if he let Matt die. He wouldn't forgive himself if he did either.

"Connor, please move" Matt begged. Connor didn't budge. Connor looked down at his pocket and pulled out his phone. There was two words written on the screen 'Anomaly Alert'. They kept flashing up and then he saw Matt pull out his phone too.

"Look Matt just put the EMD down, right now there are more important matters than this. We need to close the anomaly or people could die." Connor looked at his friend and saw what looked like tears in his eyes. Why was Matt crying? He asked himself. He opened his mouth and was about to ask Matt when he heard doors open and Becker appeared at the door to the ARC with a few men behind him. Like always Becker and his men were dressed in black and ready for battle.

"What is going on here?" Becker asked looking at the picture in front of him. Becker's men carried on towards the car to pack the locking device. Becker looked at Matt when he saw the EMD aimed at Connor. Matt saw what he was looking at and quickly lowered his arm.

"Nothing I was just passing Connor the EMD" he said "For the anomaly" Matt added as an afterthought.

"Yeah I left mine inside and Matt offered me his" Connor confirmed. Becker looked disbelievingly at Matt and Connor. He then walked over to his car and pulled out a spare EMD from the boot.

"I have a spare in my car, you can use that Connor" Becker said passing Connor the EMD. "It is bigger than the one that you usually use but I'm sure you will be fine." Connor smiled his thanks and then the three of them climbed into the car just as Abby and Emily walked out the ARC. They also had EMD's in their hands. Connor looked and saw that Emily's eyes were still red from where she had been crying. Abby glared at Matt as she got into the seat next to him so that Emily wouldn't have to sit next to Matt. Connor grabbed a spare black box and coms from the seat pocket of the car. He then pulled out his phone and unlocked it. The anomaly alert sign was still flashing up on the screen. He clicked on it so that he could see where the anomaly was.

THE FOREST OF DEAN

Connor let out a sigh and let his head bang against the back of the seat. Emily looked at him and so did Becker.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said. How was he going to keep Matt away from the anomaly now when the one they were locking was in the same place? He put the phone back in his pocket and started thinking of a plan.

**So did you like it. I apologise if Matt is a bit out of character with the whole threatening Connor things but I wanted to show how much saving his home meant to him. Obviously he would never shoot his friends although he has shot Becker. Anyway, I have noticed that I haven't been getting many reviews lately so please comment and tell me what you think. Would like to thank:** **SolarLunar for reviewing. Like always please review, favourite and follow. If you have any constructive criticism please let me know and if you have any ideas about what could happen next let me know. **


End file.
